Death's Loving Embrace
by Zanaso Clramm
Summary: Rescued from a most certain death by a figure cloaked in red, Harry finds that Death's embrace isn't as cold as he once though, but the consequences of such an action are as far reaching as they are passionate and deadly.
1. Chapter 1

Summertime in Surrey was hot; its inhabitants more likely to brave the heat in their cooled houses than walk about under the sun's rays. The wilting flower beds and dying grass a mere testament to their caretakers faded presence. Among the many houses lining the street of Privet Drive was number four, the residence of the Dursleys, which was slightly different in this regard, the family missing from the immaculately clean house as they were visiting a relative and her bulldog companion. However the house was not left empty, cramped alone in a small cupboard under the stairs laid Harry Potter.

Although cooled from the unrelenting heat outside Harry Potter was still burning up in a different fashion. Lying atop his mattress, Harry panted, drawing in a shaky breath as sweat creased his forehead. It had been a day or two after the Dursleys had left that he had come down with a slight cough, Harry thinking nothing of it at the time left it be. By the fourth day when the cough persisted Harry raided the Dursleys medicine cabinet looking for anything that could stem the soreness of his throat and slight fever that was ravaging his slight body. Finding a small bottle of cough suppressant he swallowed the recommended amount before collapsing on the sofa in the living-room where an uneasy rest took him.

It had been six days since that time, the cough suppressant long gone still tucked into the corner of the bathroom where it had rolled into after he consumed the last of its contents leaving it to drop from his hand.

His body seized as a cough hacked its way from his lungs trying to be rid of the mucus that clogged his swollen throat. Opening his eyes Harry took in the sights around him absently noticing the hazing occurring at the edges of his vision. The cupboard door was left open to the interior of the house allowing the air conditioning into his small abode, light from the hallway spilled into the dark creases of his cupboard banishing away the darkness that usually stained his walls. Numerous knickknacks perched themselves on the small shelves that lined the walls, ratty worn bedding took up much of the floor space and left a lingering sent of fevered sweat that had soaked into the thin sheets. In his hand the only photo his aunt Petunia had ever given him, it was his present for his eighth birthday last year, in it a beautiful young woman was smiling at the camera the wind tugging at her red locks as her green eyes captured the cameras attention.

Looking over to the open doorway the encroaching darkness seizing the boundaries of his vision and moving inward Harry noticed a looming figure kneeling down as emerald eyes and ruby red hair filled in the only space the darkness had not yet taken. With thoughts of the person in the photo in mind uneasy words worked themselves past his lips.

"Mom?"

Standing atop the house across from number four Privet Drive a figure sharply dressed and draped in red fanned "herself" from the summer's heat.

"There are so many better ways to make a lady sweat then this!" the figure exclaimed as "she" dropped down onto the sidewalk and swiftly walked across the street and up to the door of number four, her heels clicking on the pavement.

Opening the door to admit entry Grell Sutcliff stepped into number four, the cool interior a welcome relief as it quickly swept the heat of outside from Grell's body as the door shut itself behind him. Reaching into "her" coat Grell extracted a large book before flipping to a page before reading.

**Harry James Potter **

Born 31, July 1980

Death: 27, July 1988

(Asphyxiation-Streptococcal pharyngitis)

Cupboard under the stairs, number four

Privet Drive.

Looking over to the cupboard Grell clucked his tongue, such a lowly way to die, where was the flair, the excitement, where was the passionate red that stained any and everything it came into contact with. Moving towards the cupboard Grell knelt down as he looked at his charge.

A blue tinge took to the boy's lips, on his pale face, the hint of red in his cheeks standing out starkly against his white skin. A rattling breath was sucked in as his eyes slowly roamed over the inside of his deathbed, before settling on Grell "herself" vivid green eyes so much like her own unseeingly drinking in "her" frame, seizing Grell in their gaze and stirring a passion that was only tempered before by the lovely embrace of red.

"Mom?"

Looking in to those unfocussed green eyes as the boy below "her" drew in another shaky breath and his small body struggled to continue breathing struck Grell as one of the boy's hands slowly worked themselves over to where "she" knelt. Oh how the boy tugged at some unseen strings of "her" heart working their way to the center stage of his thoughts, those raven locks stuck to his paraffin face with sweat and the lovely tinge of his much beloved red coating his cheeks mirroring a blush of the most sensual. The struggle of his young body as it fought to keep him in the realm of the living was beautiful, something for the first time Grell thought would be sullied by the quiet stillness that was death.

It was in that moment as young Harry reached outward to "her" that Grell made a decision, she was a Shinigami it was her job to decide who lived or died, true she never before let someone live after cutting them with her Death Scythe most reapers didn't, but it was within their power. Taking the thin hand of Harry in her own, Grell gently reached over and lifted Harry's frame from his worn bedding.

"Yes, now come my little lamb, let me take you into my bosom of death, and begin this romantic adventure."

A.N.- My goodness it has been a while, nearly two years since my last update, that being said I will admit to being a little rusty "Death's Loving Embrace" will by my attempt to regain and reignite my passion for writing, I will be getting back to my other stories, matter of fact I plan to rewrite them, seeing as in two years I have changed, and no doubt even if just a little, my writing style has changed.

As to this story for the most part it will be a "what if Grell was in Harry Potter", a few other characters will show up and one most definitely in particular will, most likely not the one you are thinking of either.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please either PM or you could check out my forums where each of my stories can be discussed.

Those of you with twitter, I have an account that I will be updating when chapters of my various stories are coming out, stories I like, or answering an questions I come across. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review if you like the story.

Your Writer,

Zanaso Clramm.


	2. Chapter 2

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sitting behind his desk Albus Dumbledore rested his chin on his hands. Another School year gone in a hazy memory of laughter and heart-ache, reaching forward Albus grabbed a lemon drop from the small bowl he placed on his desk, popping the tart treat in his mouth as he pondered the happening of this School year. He'd lost another Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, the curse on the position still strong even after these great many years. Letting his gaze wander around the room Albus stood before making his way to the great windows at the back of his office, the sun bright in the sky throwing it's radiance across the grounds of Hogwarts as sight to behold he thought to himself.

The sound of breaking glass broke Albus from his thoughts in shock as his head snapped to his desk were upon it rested a great many delicate silver instruments, many of them beginning to spin erratically and emit a multitude of sounds.

The old wizard felt his heart stop for the moment, before steeling himself as he quickly made his way over to the fireplace in his quarters grabbing a pinch of Floo powder, before stating "Arabella Figg" and disappearing in a flash of green flame. XXX

The sound of screeching cats meet Albus's ears as he stepped out of Arabella Figg's fireplace passing the stunned women.

"Albus what's the meaning of thi-" She began before he cut her off.

"Not now my dear." He spoke urgently, making his way to her door and out into the street of Privet drive his wand out and waving as he walked throwing up all manner of charms to mask his presence.

Reaching Number 4 Albus felt his stomach drop at the sight of door lightly swaying open the interior of the house bared to all, moving across the lawn at a pace much faster than most would think his aged frame allowed he reached the portal into the house his wand jerking in a complex pattern as he crossed the threshold. His throat tightening as his scans came up with nothing, looking around the foyer briefly Albus's eyes were drawn to a cupboard under the stairs where a small picture lay on the floor beside the small open door.

Making his way over Albus felt his heart drop at the sight of a smiling Lily Potter looking up at him when a sickly smell met his nose looking for the source his attention was brought to the inside of the cupboard where a small cot rested on the floor and various knickknacks lined the shelves. Feeling weak Albus waved his wand once before his legs collapsed beneath him.

"My poor boy." Albus moaned, his sight drawn to Lily's picture her face reproachful and hardened. It may have been his imagination but the sight of Lily's face filled with blame made his chest ache and his breath catch in his throat.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry my boy." Albus wheezed his body collapsing as guilt wracked his body.

"Albus what was this Arabella was saying about you bursting your way over to-Albus!" he heard his Deputy-Headmistress exclaim before he knew no more.

XXX

He was warm, and comfortable snuggled into something soft as a cool breeze grazed his hair and face.

"Awake my fair Romeo?" a smooth voice called out.

Opening his eyes a figure draped in red enveloped his vision, pools of green staring deeply into his own.

"Mom?" Harry questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to bring the image more into focus.

"As much as you are part of my heart, but not my blood."

Shaking his head Harry looked at the figure again as a splash of white seemed to spread as the wind ruffed his hair again and the sounds of people and cars reached him.

"What?"

A sound of laughter filled Harry's ears at his question. Where was he?

"No Harry, my little reaper. But I am here for you now."

Letting clarity leave him Harry snuggled back into the warmth as sleep took hold once again, after all if this person was this soft and warm the couldn't be anything dangerous, right?

XXX

"I understand Albus but you must rest, even you need it now and again." Minerva McGonagall said as she watched over Albus Dumbledore laying in one of the many beds that littered the hospital ward at Hogwarts.

"Minerva please, we must find Harry."

"Then what drop him back off at that abysmal place, without so much as a by your leave. I know Albus, how much he means to you, to the whole of the Wizarding World, but are just important and you need to rest. Poppy says you'll be fine in two days, rest and take heart that wherever Mr. Potter is that we can find him and bring him back to the Dursl-"

"No." Albus interrupted his Headmistress.

"What?"

"Harry Potter will not be going back to the Dursley's."

"What about the wards you placed, you said that they were the only way for him to stay saf-"

Holding up his hand to silence his companion Albus looked down at his lap for a long moment the picture of Lily Potter clasped in his hands before raising his head, the bright eyes of just yesterday dull and without their trademark twinkle.

"I fear I've made a grave mistake Minerva. The wards at Number 4 Privet drive are no more, the protection they could afforded young Harry are not but an old man's dream now. He needs to come here at Hogwarts, he needs to come here Minerva. Find him, bring him here, there are mistakes that need correcting and I can only hope it's not too late."

"If that is what you wish, I let the others know, just...rest Albus." McGonagall said as she made her way to the door and out into the hall leaving Albus with his thoughts.

Turning to the small stand beside his bed resided a few of the small silver trinkets that resided on his desk, the few with him marked Harry's heath which as of yesterday afternoon where sputtering their way to failure, thankfully now they were whirling and spewing smoke evenly, Harry was fine, lost, but fine. Hopefully wherever he was he was safe.

Looking at the trinkets once more Albus lay back onto the bed he had to wonder though how Harry had managed to miss making death's acquaintance, thankful, but maybe this was the prophesy at work he reasoned while the hospital wings ceiling gave no clue as to the answer.

XXX

Two years had passed since that hot day in July in the end Albus, Minerva and a number of the members in the Order of the Phoenix failed to locate Harry Potter and despite their efforts the news the Harry Potter was lost, taken from the one place that was suppose to ensure his safety brought the Wizarding world into a frenzy with this being the latest chapter in his already famous life.

On Harry's side the two years passed quickly and with it a fundamental change occurred in Harry Potter's life, where there was once a sickly underfed boy, was now a healthy and growing young man standing in his place under the temperamental albeit caring guidance of his red-headed caretaker.

Harry under Grell's tutelage was swiftly gaining the knowledge and tools he would need later in life.

"Harry, darling what are you wearing?" Grell asked with a frown marring his face.

Looking down at himself Harry took into account his appearance; dark gray slacks clung to his legs tucked into red boots laced up to his calf. His slim chest was adorned with a long sleeved burgundy v-neck placing Harry's collarbones on display while allowing a small black and gray vest to finish off his outfit.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Harry said rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows.

Rolling her eyes Grell sighed before making her way over to Harry reaching out and taking off his glasses swiftly replacing them with another pair, this time framed in red.

"What is it with you and the color red?" Harry asked with a smirk on his lips.

Smiling Grell stated "Red is the color of fiery passion Harry, and I am Flaming!"

Laughing along with his care-taker these last two years Harry shook his head.

"You never did tell me what you wanted me to get ready for." Harry questioned.

"It's take your child to work day! Time to show you how mommy puts the food on the table and how exciting her job is!" Grell stated. "You'll be the belle of the ball Harry, the other reapers will be red with envy. DEATH!"

"You really have a take your child to work day?"

"We do now..."

Sighing Harry followed his caretaker as they left the spacious apartment he called home these last two years. Stepping out into the late evening air Harry looked around the busy streets of London. The cars and people moving about causing a flurry of sounds, sights, and smells, smiling Harry thought not for the first time how lucky he was, how extraordinary his life had become, after all who could boast they lived with death.

As they continued walking Grell took Harry's hand pulling him along while talking about who he was going to meet and how much fun he was going to have, as well as how he was a handsome Romeo waiting for his moment to shine in the world and take his part on stage.

The imposing buildings of London gave way to smaller ones as they continued walking eventually passing a large dumpster, some small offices and a pub, a few well intoxicated patrons stumbling out of the entrance.

"I hope none of them are mine." Grell said with a grimace.

Making their way past a rundown red telephone box on a heavily graffittied wall, which Grell chuckled at as he walked by, they reached a well worn doorway leading into a building across from the phone booth. Pushing the door gently it swung in to reveal a staircase leading up, nudging Harry forward Grell swept in behind him closing the door behind them as he lead Harry upstairs.

Stopping at the top where another door stood Grell grasped the handle before turning to Harry his green eyes shining and sharp teeth on display for all.

"Ready, my little reaper?" Grell questioned, at Harry's smile and nod he flung the door open as both of them cried "DEATH!"

XXX

It was later that night Harry lay in bed, Grell had shown him the few things he could about what he did, and Harry doubted there was anyone alive who knew more about the processes of death then he did…at least anyone that was still alive. Turning over in his attempt to go to sleep the near eleven year old was roused from his attempt at slumber by a tapping at his window. Curious Harry made his way over where a regal brown owl perched next to the glass. Opening the window Harry watched as the owl swept into the room, landing lightly on the back of his bed before extending his leg in Harry's direction, a letter bound to it.

Removing the letter slowly Harry noticed it was addressed to him.

_Harry Potter_

_Second largest Bedroom_

_( ) _

_London_

Flipping the letter over Harry noticed the letter was held closed by a wax seal bearing the name 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', breaking the seal Harry swiftly pulled out a few pieces of what seemed like old paper, reading the first quickly

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours, sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared blankly for a moment before shouting. "Grell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.- I'm still alive, but for a while life really carried me away and as such not only do I have quite a few stories but I also have returned back to writing fan-fiction, if you check out my profile you will notice that I am in the middle of a complete re-write on most of my stories "Death's Loving Embrace." Not quite making that list because there was just too little I had written but on the bright-side that just means I can update from where I left off.

To remark on a few things in this story Harry will not be having any Shinigami powers, he is still just a wizard, albeit a wizard with…Grell teaching him life's lesson where that leads you, I can't say yet but it is quite the ride.

It will probably be another two-weeks before this story is updated again and I will try to at least double the chapter size.

If you have any questions, comments, and or concerns please don't hesitate to send me a PM and I will get back to you as fast as I can.

Thank you for all your reviews and I can only hope that I continue to write a story you enjoy and earn the good words and encouragement you give me.


End file.
